Angel
by Letliveagain
Summary: Loki is sent to Midgard to retrieve a human girl who is in danger. Heimdal and Odin himself said that she was a crucial part of Loki's future, not that Loki knows it. When she goes to Asgard, Loki finds out what it's liked to be the first choice for somebody. Loki/OC
1. Beginningk

Angela sat on her window seat staring out at the sky that looked ad if it were about to storm, lightning began to strike and the sound made her house shudder. Angela blinked at the sky swearing she saw a bright long light from the sky, if only it was an alien, she thought with a grin. She picked up her book and rested against the sill laying her legs out along the window seat.

Soon enough the thunder was forgotten and she was Angela sat on her window seat staring out at the sky that looked ad if it were about to storm, lightning began to strike and the sound made her house shudder. Angela blinked at the sky swearing she saw a bright long light from the sky, if only it was an alien, she thought with a grin.

She picked up her book and rested against the sill laying her legs out along the window seat. Soon enough the thunder was forgotten and she was enraptured in the book already half way through. She glanced out at the window with a soft smile which instantly fell as she saw something insanely strange.

Dropping her book she peered outside the window with her nose against the glass, there were three people standing outside her house, each one dressed like a medieval person. The first was a handsome blonde man dressed in an expensive looking coat, the second was a woman who looked exactly like Xzena and the third was a grim looking man with his hair tied back in a ponytail. She felt as if she had been sucked right into comic-con, too bad I didn't get to go this year, she thought to herself bitterly. They all were staring right up at her and she skidded back, stepping slight steps backwards until she felt herself being pressed into somebodie's chest behind her.

Her heart froze in her chest, was it one of them!? She felt her arms tremble as she felt the persons breathe ontop of her head. Walking forward and spinning around she let out a cry of fear, there really was someone there.

He wasn't one of the others however, he was better dressed, if better was the word. Green and dark clothes were hidden underneath strange looking armor, she skimmed her eyes up to lay to rest on the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. Despite the situation she felt herself calm down at the sight of him, he was taller than most people she'd met before.

"Are you alright?" He asked raising his dark eyebrows, his voice was so soothing and light. Blinking several times she stepped back again, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his. She briefly broke their gaze, looking for some sort of weapon she could use, the kitchen was too far away to get a knife, the only thing she could use at all was her book which didn't hell one bit.

The man ran a hand through his raven hair awkwardly and then put his hand over his chest as if swearing to something.

"I am Loki, I have been sent by my father and Heimdal to retrieve you, you are Angela are you not?." Loki questioned, tilting his head in question. Angel felt sick to her stomach, how did he know her name? If it was some kind of murder squad waiting for her outside she couldn't do a thing, she felt hot tears begin to well in her eyes.

Strange men often visited her grandparent's house, all of them had made her terrified just by a single look. Wait a minute...Loki?

"..Loki? As in...the God Loki?" He looked completely taken aback by her knowledge, he had assumed these days mortals knew nothing of his or his realm's existence.

"You know of me?"

"I read a lot of books..." She said shrugging innocently, it was true. Norse mythology wasn't one of her strong points but Loki had been one of her personal favorites as a child. His pranks and mischief had after all influenced the ones she used to do to her parents, when they were alive.

"As do I. Now, we must be going." Angel stepped back again until she was almost back in her seat, going? Going where? She looked at him and felt her heart drop, she couldn't escape him, not with his friends outside. "Is this a joke? Is this some sick joke? There is no way in hell you are Lok-" She was cut off by the object floating mid air infront of her.

Her book was floating, floating in the middle of the room. It remained unopened and gently bobbing up and down like a cloud.

She dragged her eyes upwards from it to meet Loki's eyes which held a mischievous glint. Her mouth wide agape she tried to utter words as he moved his hands downwards just as the book landed on the floor right infront of her feet.

The next thing she felt was her head beginning to swarm with dizziness and her eyes strained, she felt herself falling down into a world of darkness.

Before she could hit the hard floor Loki held her up, my, my this was a strange Midgardian. Loki looked at the mortal woman in his arms, if she could be called a woman, she was barely twenty years old and he was well aware he looked the same age, if only he truly was only 20.

er hair was longer than most Midgardian's it was blonde and fell in thick curls that framed her round face, her eyes were round and thickly lashed, somehow she rivaled all of Asgard's finest. He felt his lips quiver into a strange grin as he looked down at her, she looked quite innocent when she was unconscious.

As he returned to his brother's friends with the human girl still in his arms he let his face rid of emotion and looked at them.

"My, my she is a pretty one..." Was Fandral's first response as he looked over the young prince's shoulder.

"Oh would you quit it." Sif muttered irritably, rolling her eyes as she looked at Fandral. Fandral only grinned in response stepping back and shrugging. "Are you positive this is what the all - father wants? To bring back a human?" Sif questioned, pursing her lips. Bringing a human to Asgard would create a stir, not to mention the Frost Giant's reaction to the news once they heard it.

Loki nodded, it had been orders for him to retrieve the girl. He wasn't sure why it had to be him, although he supposed bringing Thor might frighten the girl even more so if he walked in and bellowed out what he was about to do. Apparently the girl was important, as Heimdal had requested it from Odin who had agreed, all Loki had been told that she was in danger and needed to be kept safe in Asgard. Calling for Heimdal he frowned a little as the girl stirred in his arms.

She was in for a fright when she awoke and he pledged to himself that he'd be there to see it.

* * *

**Please review! :) This story is going to follow Angel's time at Asgard, which will eventually lead up to what happens in the Avengers later on and she will be a main part of it. The next chapters will be longer since this is only the beginning chapter :).**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki couldn't help but stare at the girl in the guest bedroom on Thor and his own floor of the palace. He was growing increasingly agitated as he watched her sleep, seeing her chest move up and down in repetition made him annoyed, Midgardian's slept far too long. He had worried that she was still in shock but the Healers had re-assured him that she was only sleeping off what had happened.  
When he had brought her to Asgard it had caused gossip, none of which he bothered to listen to, ever, apart from when he had overheard one of the men in the street claim he brought her back as a certain type of slave. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"LOKI! Where is she!?" Thor's voice came booming into the room. Loki was used to his irritating voice by now, but Angela wasn't and automatically her eyes flew open.  
Her heart was racing as she stared at the gigantic blonde man, it wasn't the same blonde as before, his body was much more muscular and taller.

er eyes dragged from his blue eyes, to the familiar green ones that were filled with concern.

"She's awake, brother!" The blonde haired man exclaimed loudly causing her to flinch back against her pillow. Her mind traveled back to before, Loki, had made her book float in mid-air, had it been real?

"Yes, I can see that."

She looked at both of them carefully. Brothers? They couldn't look more opposite. They acted much different as well.

She sat up more as best she could feeling awkward laying there like that. Her golden curls were bouncing everywhere as she looked at them frantically, she felt afraid. Being the only woman with two men in a room where she was laying om the bed scared her.

"You needn't need to wor-"

"I am Thor, Lady Angela!" Thor came bounding up to her bedside taking her hand a little more roughly than she was used to and kissed her hand. His eyes were kind and excited but he still petrified her, she eyed his perfectly sculpted arms and finally gave a weak smile in return.

"Call me Angel. Can I go home now? Why did you take me? I think I believe you being Loki and all that now." Angel said focusing on the black haired brother, he seemed almost surprised when he addressed her which made her heart sink. She didn't remember too much about Loki, but being the left out brother was one part she did.

His green eyes calculated her for a moment before answering.  
"Angel?" He questioned curiously, dipping his head for an answer. She nodded giving a small laugh.

"I don't like being called Angela, Angel has always been my nickname." She explained watching as his eyes considered it for a moment.

"Nickname?"

"Yeah, like...a shortened name or something that's like you. You have a short name though, so I can just call you Mischief when I have to." Angel said pulling the covers down and stepping out of them standing on the surprisingly comfortable floor a few meters away from where Loki stood.

Looking down at herself she frowned seeing she was in some sort of corset dress piece that flowed right to her knees. She actually found it very pretty but arched an eyebrow at the two brothers whom both looked very flustered.

"What the hell am I wearing?" She questioned jumping as Thor cleared his throat loudly.

Loki's eyes slanted back at her own and he licked his lips chuckling. A Midgardian on Asgard was starting to be a bit of a hassle.

"We shall go get a maid to help you get dressed, I will wait outside to escort you to my father." It came out in a rush but Loki didn't seem to care just as long as he got out of the room with Thor in tow. He shut the door behind himself but couldn't help overhearing her.

"Why do I have to get dressed can't I just go in this?"

Loki ran a hand over his face looking at his brother whom had a foolish smile placed om his face, always was the fool.

"What are you smiling about?" Loki inquired rolling his eyes, he much wanted to go to the library to read not babysit this particular Midgardian. If she kept saying and wearing things like that infront of people she would no doubt be spoken of as a whore. The maid was foolish to dress her in that corset anyway, he reasoned, she had known that he would be there when she awoke. Then again, apparently she was his little Midgardian pet.

"Lady Angel is quite a beautiful woman, wouldn't you say? She's very funny as well, asking if she could wear that infront of our father." Thor said cluelessly letting his laughter echo throughout the halls and scare the maids away.

Loki hummed in response, as he fetched one of the maids he was thinking of the Midgardian girl. Even in Asgard she wasn't fully protected, not to the extent where her life was definitely not going to end. The frost giants had probably heard news, many Asgardians dared to venture into their land secretly and deal with Laufey, letting them know what Odin had planned and what things had become. A Midgardian whom Odin himself had asked for none the less, was going to be a very difficult problem.

Thor went off to find Odin and as Loki waited outside the girls room his eyes trailed up to the portrait on the opposite wall. It was a painting of himself, just himself, it looked quite lonely and glum to him and he decided when he came back later he would take it down.  
When the door opened he had to admit he was shocked beyond belief. He found it hard to decide whether she looked better with her new clothes or with that corset she had on earlier.

She was dressed in a light green and white dress that went to her ankle, outling her curves. It was held up with a piece of fabric attached to the top of the dress that was tied around her long neck. Her long blonde hair framed her face in curls, and her ocean eyes with small green specks in them were staring right into his own green ones.

"Your dress code is ridiculous, you know." Angel said beginning to walk alongside him in an annoyed matter. The dress made her feet feel strange when she walked, she promised herself the next day shed wear something easier to walk in.  
She looked up to see a small smirk placed on the Prince's lips and he glanced down at her.

"You should see how ridiculous my helmet's weight is."  
Earning a tinkling laugh Loki eased a little at her presence and walked calmly alongside of her. He had the urge to offer his arm for her but he had a feeling she would think him strange of doing so, he supposed that corset she had worn earlier was more covering than what humans casually wore.

Angel took in the palace halls and stairs, her mind was reeling at the beauty of it, she swore the corners were made of gold.

She began to feel nervous about meeting Odin. She knew less of him than Loki but she knew he was basically the God of Asgard. She was frightened. Loki picked up on this as soon as she felt it, smiling slightly to himself, his father st the best of times still made him nervous usually.

"Odin only wants to see how you are settling in and to tell you what's happening with your current situation. No need to fret." He cooed teasingly, it felt strange to act like that around anyone. He remembered reading a Midgardian book and the antagonist always seemed to joke and tease a girl he knew.

"Okay, Mischief." She retorted grinning a little but it faltered as she came to two double doors that were as high as the huge palace ceilings.

She watched as two men dressed in what appeared to be armor opened the two doors with one easy push. Her mouth went slackjaw as Loki walked in as if everything were normal. There infront of her, sat a man with an eye patch with white hair and a beard, on his throne there were too black crows sitting there almost completely still.

"Come, child." His voice was just as deep as Thor's and wiser than any man's imaginable.

She took hesitant steps towards it each one feeling like her feet were making noises as loud as bells. She walked past Loki who stood onto the sides with a grinning Thor beside him. She stood at the stairs and naturally did a clumsy curtsey forgetting what dress she was wearing.

Odin stood towering over her, his grey eyes watching her, determining her.  
"Miss Angela, I presume? I am Odin, you are wondering why I have ordered you to be brought to Asgard, are you not?" He questioned, his eyes seemed to lose the intensity in them and she nodded eagerly awaiting the explanation.

"Heimdal will be able to explain this further than I but you are a crucial part in Asgard and Midgard's future, as well as one of my son's. You were in great danger in Midgard, especially in that house. I once knew your grandfather, he gave me quite the kindness when I travelled to Midgard when he was just a young boy. Now that he is elderly and your grandmother and parents have passed, I shall keep you here until it is safe for you to return if you wish to do so. Do not worry your grandfather knows of this, as I spoke to him of it when he was a boy. He wishes you the best. My sons will be responsible for you as well as my entire Guards, you are to be treated as well as my sons and wife are." Odin told her letting her sink in every fact.

Her granddad had known this? And what had he meant about being crucial to Asgard and Midgard and one of his son's future? This made absolutely no sense at all but she nodded slowly.

"...Thank you, your highness. I just would like to know one thing if I can?" She questioned staring straight into the face of the God, he nodded in permission.  
" What danger was I in there?" She asked frowning. Had she been about to get stabbed before Loki turned up?

"Horrible humanity. Involving, the men that usually visit your grandfathers house, If I'm correct you already know of them. Besides what they could have done to you, other forces not of your realm have learned about you and they wish to get you. That is why, Loki, Thor, you will have to take special care of her, that is an order." Odin said turning his attention on Thor and Loki who looked vaguely horrified, curious and doubtful. They both nodded and Odin allowed them to leave, she trailed behind the two brothers with tears threatening to form in her eyes but she held them back as the doors shut behind her.

The two men spun around just as quick as the other and looked at her curiously.  
"We should find those pitiful human men and the forces of which want to capture you!" Thor said as quietly as it seemed possible for him causing Loki to roll his eyes.

"Yes, let us start battles with other realms, brother, excellent idea and when they all turn against us and they find her here alone In the palace what do you think they'll do? Although, I'd make an exception for those humans, they are an abomination. What I'd like to fund out more about is your part in either of our futures as well as this and your realms."

"So would I..." Angel replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and pursing her lips. Her mind was reeling from everything that had happened and everything that could have happened.

"Ah look she's awake!" A strangely familiar voice shouted, looking past Loki to see the attractive blonde haired man she bit back a smile. He had looked handsome before but he really was gorgeous. He was like an equivalent of Errol Flynn himself even his voice was attractive, although something told her he used all that to his advantage far too often.

"Fandral, my lady, you might remember me from before. Does she wish to come and watch us train in the arena?" Fandral said as he picked up her hand and put a gentle kiss on it smiling as he did so.

She smiled slightly, she may as well watch them as maybe it would be a distraction from everything else that was going on. Plus, she wanted to see Asgard, it was meant to look like heaven.

"Will Mischief use his magic to cheat?" Angel asked looking at the man in question, he seemed to shrug sheepishly as they all walled out of the palace with Angel and himself side by side. But Angel had already forgotten what she had been saying because she was lost in the sight of the realm.

* * *

**Please review :)!**

**Thanks for follows and faves :D**


End file.
